


100 Themes [Sherlock Holmes]

by HighFunctioning_Sociopath, Skybirdday



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFunctioning_Sociopath/pseuds/HighFunctioning_Sociopath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: The 100 Themes Challenge with Sherlock Holmes





	1. 100 Themes List

**Author's Note:**

> You are given 100 words or phrases and then you have to write a short paragraph (100+ words)/ extract around each theme.

I will not be going in order(that I know of at the moment)

**Themes:**

1\. Introduction  
2\. Love  
3\. Light  
4\. Dark  
5\. Seeking Solace  
6\. Break Away  
7\. Heaven  
8\. Innocence  
9\. Drive  
10\. Breathe Again  
11\. Memory  
12\. Insanity  
13\. Misfortune  
14\. Smile  
15\. Silence  
16\. Questioning  
17\. Blood  
18\. Rainbow  
19\. Gray  
20\. Fortitude  
21\. Vacation  
22\. Mother Nature  
23\. Cat  
24\. No Time  
25\. Trouble Lurking  
26\. Tears  
27\. Foreign  
28\. Sorrow  
29\. Happiness  
30\. Under the Rain  
31\. Flowers  
32\. Night  
33\. Expectations  
34\. Stars  
35\. Hold My Hand  
36\. Precious Treasure  
37\. Eyes  
38\. Abandoned  
39\. Dreams  
40\. Rated  
41\. Teamwork  
42\. Standing Still  
43\. Dying  
44\. Two Roads  
45\. Illusion  
46\. Family  
47\. Creation  
48\. Childhood  
49\. Stripes  
50\. Breaking the Rules  
51\. Sport  
52\. Deep In Thought  
53\. Keeping a Secret  
54\. Tower  
55\. Waiting  
56\. Danger Ahead  
57\. Sacragice  
58\. Kick in the Head  
59\. No Way Out  
60\. Rejection  
61\. Fairy Tale  
62\. Magic  
63\. Do Not Disturb  
64\. Multitasking  
65\. Horror  
66\. Traps  
67\. Playing the Melody  
68\. Hero  
69\. Annoyance  
70\. 67%  
71\. Obsession  
72\. Mischieg Managed  
73\. I Can't  
74\. Are You Challenging Me?  
75\. Mirror  
76\. Broken Pieces  
77\. Test  
78\. Drink  
79\. Starvation  
80\. Words  
81\. Pen and Paper  
82\. Can You Hear Me?  
83\. Heal  
84\. Out Cold  
85\. Spiral  
86\. Seeing Red  
87\. Food  
88\. Pain  
89\. Through the Fire  
90\. Triangle  
91\. Drowning  
92\. All That I Have  
93\. Give Up  
94\. Last Hope  
95\. Advertisment  
96\. In the Storm  
97\. Safety First  
98\. Puzzle  
99\. Solitude  
100\. Relaxation


	2. His Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were his light

His Light

By Skybirdday 

 

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Sherlock (that belongs to the cast and crew of the show)

 

Theme - #3 - Light

 

3\. Light

 

Sherlock was not a morning person. In fact, he loathed the morning. However, sometimes he liked to watch you sleep  
beside him. He would wake up at least an hour before you and quietly contemplate your sleeping form. Then when you  
would wake, at first your eyelids would flutter at first before your (e/c) eyes would open. Then you would smile before  
leaning forward to kiss him as you did every morning, the first time of many times through the day. One day he came to  
realize that the sun was not the light that woke him each morning. You were.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first drabble. Enjoy!


	3. Messy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thought he knew about love until he met you.

Messy Love

Theme -#2 -Love

 

Sherlock had heard about how love was supposed to be so great. Oh, Mycroft had told him the basics - the mechanics  
and the chemical reactions involved with love when he was a teenager and going though puberty. He even understood  
the connection between love and sex. He had of course experimented and found the basic mechanics sound, but  
to him, lacking and quite messy. He only did it again for release to get his mind back on his cases. That is until he met  
you then he found himself doing the oddest things. Touching your hands with his, kissing the back of your neck, and  
enjoying some of the messier things. He had to admit it that you could get pretty creative and you seemed to keep his  
mind on certain aspects when you were together. Strangely, it took him many months to realize that he loved you.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the other theme that I chose along with the Light one.  
> This is how I see Sherlock would view love before and after you  
> two meet.


	5. Advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself hurt and captured

Chapter 5: Advantage

 

Advantage

Theme - #17 Blood

 

It was the blinding headache that awoke you. You groaned as you held your head in your hands. As you did so, you felt something wet and red drip into your eyes.

“Sorry about that. My men can be a little rough. I had to clean you up first. So much blood. In fact, you are still bleeding,” said a voice behind you.

“Moriarty?” you gasp, turning to look up at the man standing before you.

"It's funny, I knew nothing of you until I had a few of my men watch Sherlock and Dr. Watson. Then I found out that you were a frequent visitor.   
I told my men to grab you when the opportunity arose. The good thing was that you were in a crowd out grocery shopping, but the bad thing was   
that you fought and got hurt. No fault except your own. Problem is I really don't know what to do with you. . .yet. You are my advantage against   
Sherlock. However he has to find you first."

Then you gasp as something covered your face as you slip away. . .

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a different idea for this prompt, but I came up with this instead.  
> This will be continued. Keep watch for the next chapter! Enjoy!


	6. No Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Hudson has to tell Sherlock and John about the reader

No Time

 

Theme - #24 No Time

The door opened at 221 B Baker Street as two men came into the apartment, taking off their coats and putting them on  
hangers near the door. "F/N! Mrs. Hudson! We are back!" said John.  
"Thank goodness that you're finally home!"  
John frowned. "Mrs. Hudson, what's wrong?"  
"F/N, she hasn't returned! She went to the market for me three hours ago and hasn't returned. I wasn't worried at first. It takes at least  
an hour to do the shopping and I know that she likes to explore the different shops near the market. She can spend another hour doing that.  
But she always calls even if she is running late. Please, John, Sherlock, could you find her?"  
Sherlock turned and put his coat back on. Then he turned to Mrs. Hudson before saying "Mrs. Hudson, please call Lestrade.  
Tell him to meet us at the market. Come, John," he said, opening the door and walking through.  
John grabbed his coat. "Sherlock, what are you--"  
Sherlock popped back in the doorway. "No time," he said before disappearing out the door again.  
John only sighed before turning to Mrs. Hudson. "Don't worry. We'll find her. Also don't wait up," he said before he too went out the door,  
closing it behind them.  
Mrs. Hudson sighed. "It's my building. Of course I'll stay up. Please, F/N, be all right!" she said, wringing her hands. 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next chapter, which continues what happened in the last story.  
> We will get back to Moriarty. . .I promise. Enjoy!


	7. Tears of Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty doesn't know what Sherlock sees in you

Theme -#26 - Tears

Tears of Hate

You awoke again later and realized that Moriarty was with you and speaking to you.  
"I really don't know what he sees in you. From what research that I have found out about you --  
you are average intelligence, enjoy a variety of interests, and seem to be perfectly normal. Maybe  
that's why he keeps you around, someone to impress. . ."  
"Shut up!" you say, tears filling your eyes.  
You gasped then as Moriarty crouched by your body on the floor and he grinned. "Now I see why he likes you!  
You are strong and feisty. Bet that you can put Sherlock in his place. It would be interesting to talk to you. . .  
It's a pity that I have to put you back to sleep. Nighty night, F/N."  
You gasp as you feel something sharp go into your arm as your eyes slowly close. . .  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few ideas for this, but this is the second result of it.  
> Enjoy! The next chapter with wrap it up and end this arc. Then  
> everybody has to deal with the fall out.


	8. Stars in My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens and you are reunited with Sherlock once more

Theme - #34 Stars

Stars in my Head

You remembered the stars. It was one night that you were standing with Sherlock outside.  
It was after a case. You had reached out, grabbed his nearest hand and he didn't let go.

(Sir, something is wrong. She's seizing. . .)  
(How can I use her against Sherlock if you kill her? What went wrong?)  
(I-I'm sorry, sir. She had a reaction to the sleeping agent.)  
(Never mind that! Get her to the hospital and call that number that I gave you!)  
(Y-Yes, sir!!)

*****

"Sherlock, you called us here. We have already done all the interviews and bagged all the evidence. What exactly are you looking for?"  
"I am looking for clues, Lestrade. The alleyway was where F/N was struck, correct?" Sherlock pointing down a nearby street.  
Lestrade nodded. "There is a small pool of blood there."  
Sherlock looked around everywhere. "Did anyone see anything?"  
'No one has come forward. Others were shopping or taking care of their children. No one even heard anything."  
"She could have been drugged," said John.  
"Sherlock!!"  
All turned to see someone coming towards them. Sherlock frowned. "Mycroft, I don't have time---"  
Mycroft nodded. "Even if it is about F/N, dear brother."  
"How do you know?" asked John.  
"I have my ways, Dr. Watson. She is in the hospital, due to a reaction to some agent. The doctors are trying to stablize her.   
Now, if you would please come with me. . ."  
Sherlock nodded and turned to Lestrade. "Please, preserve this crime scence if you can, Lestrade." Lestrade nodded as Sherlock   
walked towards Mycroft with John following him. 

*****

You remember the stars and Sherlock's hand in yours. Then he smiled, not a scowl or a pout. It was the best night of your life.

Your eyes flutter open as you feel something caress your cheek as you find five pairs of eyes on you. "Sherlock. . .John. . .Mycroft. . .  
Mrs. Hudson, what are all you doing here?"  
Mrs. Hudson threw her arms around your neck and hugged you before letting go. "You're alive!"  
"Yes, I am. . ." you say. Then you look up at John and say "John, what is going on? Where is Moriarty?"  
"We don't know, but F/N, you are safe and you're in the hospital."  
You nod quietly as you notice Sherlock staring at you before you notice that his hand is holding yours like   
he was never going to let you go again.  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I got this done! It turned out longer than I anticipated.   
> Enjoy!


	9. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You recover from being held by Moriarty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it has been awhile. Real life and work has taken up my time.  
> I will slowly go back to these stories. Actually it's a bit long. Enjoy!

Recovery

Chapter by Skybirdday

(Sherlock/Reader)

Summary: You recover from being held by Moriarty.

Prompt #10 – Breathe again

 

*******

“Is there anything I can get you, dear?” said Mrs. Hudson with a smile as she helped you into your bed.  
“Tea would be nice,” you say with a smile.  
“Some biscuits too?” said the other woman with a smile. “Maybe you can get Sherlock to eat something.”  
You shrug. “I’ll try.”  
“Good. Be back in fifteen minutes,” she said briefly glancing back as she opened the door and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
You sigh, before turning your head to glance over your shoulder. “You can come out now, Sherlock. I know that you’re there.”  
From behind the dresser came a tall familiar form dressed in blue before plopping on the bed beside you. “How, F/N?”  
You chuckle. “Your stomach rumbling. I swear for a man of vast knowledge, you always forget to eat.’  
“Are you all right?”  
“Yes, I’m fine. I told John that and Mrs. Hudson. Even your brother Mycroft called to inquire about my health. Why haven’t you?”  
Sherlock sighed, looking away. “Then it would be real.”  
“What would be real?” you ask.  
His eyes met yours. “You being hurt. I was unable to prevent it.”  
“It wasn’t your fault, Sherlock.” Then you yawned.   
“Someone needs a nap.”  
“Hey, I slept to ten this morning. I should have had enough rest. It’s been a week.”  
“Here, I’ll sleep beside you,” Sherlock said, taking you into his arms before lying next to you.  
“What are you doing?” you say, your head against his chest.  
“Holding you. Sleep now.”  
You sigh as you snuggle against his chest, taking a few deep breaths, breathing in his scent, tea, and some sort of herb before you. . .

*****

Mrs. Hudson smiled as she checked in on F/N and found them in each other’s embrace. “Oh, the poor dears. I can make fresh tea when they get up.   
Good night, F/N, Sherlock,” She said, closing the door behind her.

END


End file.
